Lesson Learned
by MusicLuv101
Summary: Grell is making another pass at Sebastian, but this time the demon decided to teach the reaper a lesson about what being a male is, though it back fires. Smut, mpreg, swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again~! Well, I am back with yet _another _story that isn't Your Lips Belong Only To Me! Hehe, let the torching begin! ^^;;  
**

**Well, this is a giftfic for my best friend and mentor, DeathShitSuji. Happy Birthday, kid! (You should read her DeathNote Fic, just saying)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own these characters, they rightfully belong to Yana Toboso!**

**Enjoy the fic~!**

* * *

The raven haired man sighed, hanging his head slightly. The red head was at it again. Grell Sutcliffe was standing here, proclaiming his love for the demon butler. Normally, Sebastian would have just beat Grell a little and walked off, caring to his Bocchan. But today just wasn't the day for that. Today Sebastian was weak, too worn out to be fighting a supernatural being like himself. A human was no problem, but something of his own strength could easily beat him. Therefore, he'd just let the reaper rant on and on. He'd be free eventually.

"…..oh Bassy I could make you so happy, unlike any woman…."

_Soon. Just a little longer_

"…..and I'd just make the house darling! The children would have plenty of room to run…."

_Hold on a while longer. _

"…..William is going to pay for the wedding! I already have a venue reserved and everything!"

That caught his attention."You what?" he asked, somewhat demanding

"Oh, I reserved a placing in the Shinigami realm for the wedding! It's going to be lovely, we'll have a band and everything!"

Sebastian sighed, and quickly pushed Grell onto the nearest wall, trapping the flamboyant man with his arms on either side of the red hair. Grell blush uncontrollably and shied from Sebastian "Oh, Sebby, not until the wedding! I don't want to seem like a hussy!"

The demon gave a humorless chuckle "Grell, if you would be so kind as to tell me when I agreed to marrying you?"

The Shinigami blushed deeper "Well….never…. But you will! I guarantee it! I mean, aren't I just lovely! A single lady like me can't stay alone forever, you know! I need to have children and a husband, and frankly I'm not getting any younger! Oh Bassy, I will be such a good wife!"

Said man sighed and came closer to Grell, whispering into a pale ear "Grell, you are not a lady. You will never be a lady. You are not capable of conceiving a child, nor able to give birth to one." he whispered deeply, not attempting to show the man under him any kindness, saying the words cruelly.

Spring green met crimson red "Of course I am, Sebby! I know I have man-like tendencies, but I am never the less a lady! And a lady shall stand by a noble man for the rest of her life, and you, Bassy, are my noble man that I shall stand by and never leave!" he proclaimed determinedly.

Sebastian wasn't pleased with the response. Cackling, he grabbed Grell's wrist, dragging him down the corridors to a large, oak-wood door. He opened it and threw Grell onto the bed, a malicious smirk painted onto his handsome features "I am going to prove to you that you are not a woman and will never be a woman." he stated, dropping his tail and waist coat, using his teeth to pull of white gloves and throwing them to some unknown place.

At the sight of the demon stripping before him Grell became….excited, if that were the right way to explain it. His dress pants began to feel a slight bit tight, and his cheeks flared with a deep blush. Sebastian crawled onto the black silk sheets to where Grell laid and towered over the smaller man.

"O-Oh….Sebby, I'm flattered but, I would like to w-wait for the wedding!" Grell piped up, fear and nervousness could be detected in his voice.

Sebastian only smirked "I am going to prove to you that you, Grell Sutcliffe, cannot harbor children." With that, pale hands began to strip Grell of his clothing, each garment being thrown carelessly to the floor, until there was nothing but red panties.

Grell made no move to stop Sebastian's hands, but inside he was screaming for this to stop. He was in fact a virgin and was scared that Sebastian wouldn't be gentle with him. The red-head's heart began to pound, and despite his fears his lower half was fully erect and begging for attention. This did not go unnoticed by the butler and his pale lips curved into a grin

"This," he gripped the erection through the fabric, earning a moan from Grell "is reason one why you can never have children." he finally rid Grell of the underwear, releasing the surprisingly large erection. Grell gasped loudly as cold air met heated flesh. He then looked up, whimpering slightly at the fully clothed raven head above him

"S-Sebby…..y-you're clothes….take them off….." he begged, almost sultry, though he didn't notice. His small hands started to unbutton the white dress shirt Sebastian wore, only to have his hands pinned above his head and tied with a black tie to the head board

"No no, you get no control here." he informed Grell, slowly and teasingly unbuttoning the shirt. Grell whimpered once again, wanting the clothing off of his darling cold capturer. Slightly enjoying the man below him squirm, Sebastian finally finished the buttons but left the shirt on, the halves going apart so a God like torso was visible. Grell's heart rate picked up

Allowing Grell a moment to admire his body, Sebastian finally moved to unbuckle his belt. Before he threw it the ground he thought of what the simple clothing item could do, but decided against it and added it to the growing pile. This wasn't about lust, this was about proving a point.

Sebastian leaned down, biting and sucking Grell's neck harsh enough to leave marks. He wanted the world to know that this…this…. _repulsive_ creature was marked by him. Grell moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. Sebastian paid no heed to the cries of pain, biting down a pale chest. Deciding Grell could use a little pleasure, Sebastian took a pink nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly, earning a loud moan from Grell.

"S-Se-bas-chan~! A-Ah~! That feels amazing!" the reaper called out, only to have his own red ribbon shoved into his mouth to keep him shut. He pouted, wanting Sebastian to know how good he felt.

Sebastian on the other hand didn't want to hear a sound out of Grell, or he would just lose all interest in this. Finally bored with this silly foreplay the butler practically ripped off his own pants and boxers, throwing them onto the floor. Grell gapped at the sight of Sebastian fully naked. Sebastian rolled his eyes, spreading Grell's legs open wide.

Grell noticed the act and panicked, spitting out the garment in his mouth "S-Sebby! D-Don't you have to prepare m- AH!" he screamed out in nothing but pain as he was entered dry and unprepared.

Sebastian grunted quietly at the rather tight flesh around him and the pained scream coming from Grell. _Hmm… so he's a virgin after all. Well, to late to turn back, _the demon thought to himself. He decided to have a little mercy and allow Grell to adjust to his rather large size. This took Grell a long time, much to Sebastian's disliking, but finally allowed Sebastian to move.

Sebastian wasted no time to pound into Grell, not going slow at any point. He only let out a few brief and low grunts, much to the contrast of Grell, who was a moaning, writhing mess. At one thrust the shinigami screamed out loudly, fighting against his bonds to try cling to Sebastian

"S-Sebby! R-Right there! H-Hit there again, please!" Grell begged, his body trembling in ecstasy. Sebastian complied, thrusting with great force into that spot with each snap of his hips.

Grell was getting dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure, reaching a trembling hand between their bodies and pumping his member in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian allowed this, feeling that he too was near. Then their was a ear wrenching cry from under him and Grell's entrance clamped against him

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Grell called out to the heavens, releasing his seed one both of their chests. Sebastian soon followed, not making so much as a silent grunt.

The demon butler pulled out of the reaper, getting off the bed and cleaning himself off, redressing quickly. Grell stood on the bed, coming down from his high. Sebastian threw him his clothes and walked to the door, talking from over his shoulder

"Be gone when I'm back." With that, the demon left Grell alone to compose himself and redress.

A month or so later Grell was at the Phantomhive door again, giddy as a school girl. Like always Sebastian opened the door to greet any guest, but was greeted with a reaper

"Mr. Sutcliffe if you would please go I am very bus-" he was interrupted from a bone crushing hug from Grell "What in the world are you doing?" he demanded.

Grell squealed loudly and hugged Sebastian again "Bassy, I'm pregnant!" he exclaimed happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, and now for my next Kuro update, Lesson Learned. I apologize for those who waited for this for so long, I should have worked more on this one. But I finally got around to finishing the next chapter. I don't necessarily know how many chapters this is going to have or how often I'll update, but I will try my best to update frequently. I think this is my last fic before I start any more fics, just to get this one done. Ah, long author's note it long, now on to the story. **

* * *

Sebastian stood staring at Grell in complete and utter shock, but then it hit him that the reaper could have just said this to make another pass at the demon butler.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, I am not very well amused by your accusation, for you cannot becoming pregnant. I believe that was the point of that activity so long ago." he stated calmly, though internally he was disgusted at the memory of him touching that _thing. _

Grell giggled, "Oh Bassy, that's where you're wrong~!" Grell singsonged. "I've been feeling dreary for so long, and I asked dear William what could have been wrong! The old brute dragged me to a doctor, and they said I was pregnant! No doubt!" he said triumphantly, his hands resting on his hips.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mr. Sutcliffe, if you are in fact pregnant-"

"Nope! No doubt I am! Look! Feel!" before Sebastian could stop him, his left hand, the one with the seal, was uncovered and placing on Grell's bare belly. At first, he felt nothing, but then, something knocked against his hand. It... it felt like a child. It then hit again, and again and again until Grell whimpered in pain and shooed Sebastian's hand away.

_What the bloody fucking hell. _

Sebastian composed himself, re-gloving the hand and clearing his throat. "I am not the one who could have done that. For you see, I could never get you pregnant. You are too revolting to be carrying my child. I highly even doubt that demons could impregnate anyone, even of our own kind. This is a mistake."

Grell's expression changed dramatically from excited and bubbly to angered and malicious.

"How _dare _imply that any other man could have fathered my child!? You are the only man to have made love to me! And if you don't like the idea of fathering my child, then maybe you should have thought of that when you were all hot and bothered for me!" he hollered at the demon, who had never seen the reaper this way. It turned him o-...

No. It amused him. Yes, that's what it did to him.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, I am sorry to say that I am not accepting being the father of your child. I am a butler, whose sole purpose in life is to serve his master. That is what I am to do until the day I am to take the Young Lord's soul. So, if you will please leave, I am a busy ma-" a fist slammed into the raven's cheek, almost knocking him onto the perfectly polished hardwood floor.

"You absolute _bastard_! I am pregnant with _your _child because _you _decided that you needed to have _my _body! So, on the lives of the great ancient reapers, you _will _be a good father to my children and you will _like it!_" Grell commanded Sebastian, sounding pretty... abrasive. Was this still Grell the demon was dealing with?

Before Sebastian could retort to that, clicks of heeled shoes smacking against wooden floors was filling the corridor. _Damn it, it's the Young Master, and he hates this _thing _just as much as I do... he'll have my head for sure this time _The Butler thought to himself annoyingly.

Oh, and did his Bocchan look mad when he saw the red reaper. Sebastian could have swore he saw flames come out of the young boy's ears.

"SEBASTIAN!" he bellowed, "Why on earth is that _reaper _here?! And why are you not beating him senseless?!" his ocean blue eyes blazed with fury. But instead of Sebastian apologizing, it was Grell who answered in a cheery tone.

"I'm pregnant with Bassy's baby~!" he singsonged, giving a sharp-toothed grin.

"You're...WHAT?!"

"Pregnant with Bassy's baby~! You really don't listen, do you?"

"B-But... but how?!" The boy demanded. The reaper was male, wasn't he...?

"Well, you see, a month and a half ago, Bassy was all hot and bothered for me, so he took me inside and had his way with me~!" Grell explained, exaggerating it just a bit.

Oh, that got Ciel.

To say he hurt himself laughing was an understatement.

"Y-You...you **what** Sebastian!?" Ciel said between bouts of laughter. _Her Majesty _he was having an amazing time with this.

Sebastian, having been staring in a mixture of shock and horror, was now blushing furiously. He was _blushing_ dammit. Someone was going to pay for this.

After some time, Ciel finally did stop laughing, his reasonable thought finally kicking in. "Even if Sebastian really did... _touch _you," he flinched at the thought, "how could you be harbouring a child? You are male, are you not?"

"Well, biologically, yes, if you must know. But I am none the less feminine! And I am having Sebas-Chan's baby, whether you like it or not!" Grell said determinedly.

Ciel had to cover his mouth with a hand, because had he not all of London would have heard his laughter. After a moment of composing himself, the young earl sighed softly and waved a hand dismissively, already starting to walk away. "Do as you like, just make sure it doesn't interfere with your work, Sebastian." Ciel said sternly, disappearing upstairs to his study.

All too soon, Grell was attached to Sebastian's arm, smiling widely. "Oh, Sebby! I absolutely can't wait for our baby to be born!" he exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing with excitement.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was in shock. His arm had been pressed against Grell's stomach when his arm was clung to, and... _he felt something. _He didn't have the faintest idea what it was, but just some sort of bond that his demonic soul had with whatever was inside of Grell. He was about to question the reaper on this, about to ask if this had happened with any one else who touched the red heads belly, when the front door of the mansion was kicked open, shiny dress shoes breaking the 4-inch-thick wood with ease.

Before either had a chance to protect themselves, a very enraged grim reaper with raven black hair that was slicked back and grass green eyes hidden by black framed spectacles was wielding a death scythe at them, and Grell immediately hid behind Sebastian for protection. The butler complied, solely for the creature that was growing in the man(woman?)'s stomach. That was when he saw...

_Oh damn it all. _

"Time for your demise to come, filthy demon." William T. Spears, Grell's boss and the head reaper of the Shinigami Dispatch Society, growled in a voice that wasn't human, just like he was.


End file.
